Chuutatsu Shibai
Chuutatsu somewhere along the lines, met with the spirits of the ancient kingdom, and made a plan with them to take over all the fighters of the current era. Chuutatsu also met Ten'i and decided to take her in as her own. She also met Sousou, and was able to establish a relationship with him gaining enough trust to replace Kaku as the strategist. Appearance Chuutatsu has long shoulder length pink hair, and has pale gray eyes. She is usually seen wearing a gray suit. Personality Chuutatsu is first shown to have a caring personality, as she took in Ten'i, and raised her as her own, but this was just a ruse as Chuutatsu's only intentions were to use Ten'i for her own gain. She is seen to also be very prideful of her own school, as she was easily angered by Komei's taunts about Sousou and the poor state of his army Story (Anime) Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Chuutatsu is first talking with Kakuka, being told that the Dragon Jade was real and that they were in the worse situation possible as it was in possession of another school. Chuutatsu is next seen comforting Ten'i and giving her the order to take the Dragon Jade back from Nanyo Academy's Ryomou. Chuutatsu is next seen looking, in her limo, at the havoc that Ten'i caused during her fight with Ryomou being very disappointed and uncaring of what had happened to Ten'i. She then tells the driver to leave. Chuutatsu is then yelled at, by an angered Kakouton who thinks that she called the attack from Myosai, on Nanyo. She tells him that it was not her. Chuutatsu then tells Kakouton, on an imperial order, to take all the Kyosho fighters, and capture Kan-u. Kakouton argues if the order was true, but it subsides, as Sousou confirms it. Chuuchou and Chuutatsu are seen togeather in a church, telling her that she will be the one to watch over Sousou from now on, as he needs a guardian more then ever. Chuutatsu then greets Hakufu, who sneaks onto the premises of Kyosho. She then introduces her opponent, Kan-u. Chuutatsu then watches as Kan-u and Hakufu fight. After Hakufu is destroyed by Sousou, Chuutatsu states that Nanyo will now fall, as it has no leader to guide, and protect them any longer. She then begins an all out attack on Nanyo, without any permission from the leader, Sousou. While sitting in church, Chuutatsu is seen conversing with the spirits, of the fighters, from the three kingdom era, and her evil plan is then revealed, as she wants the spirits of the fighters to take over the bodies of all the fighters, and with the Dragon Jade it would be possible. A letter is then sent to Kyosho, and received by Chuutatsu. The letter states that the Seito-Nanyo alliance, challenges Kyosho to a final battle to decide which one shall gain the Dragon Jade. Chuutatsu accepts the challenge gathering all the Kyosho's best fighters. Chuutatsu and Kyosho's fighters, come to the site of where the battle of Red cliffs will take place, and after words were exchanged between, Komei and Chuutatsu, Chuutatsu begins the battle, with the command of Kakouen, to get the Dragon Jade. Chuutatsu, after having all of her fighters beaten, drives the car straight into the tower where Gentoku, and Komei, were standing on. Chuutatsu, using the power bestowed upon her by Sousou, then walks to Gentoku demanding the Dragon Jade. Chuutatsu then tries to take it by force, but is stopped by Kan-u who is able to cut her, defeating her once and for all. Chuutatsu is unable to move, but does not give up as she uses the marks on her arm to summon Sousou. It is unclear what happened to her afterwards. Gallery File:370862-09_shibai_profil.png shibai05.jpg ikkitousen_by_sajikun-d3b08h1.jpg settei-ikki_tousen_dragon_destiny-052.jpg ikkitousen_by_sajikun-d49s115.jpg 10 (2).jpg 003.jpg character_kyosho_img05.gif 1296270770_x_5cfc4b5d.jpg 5445648.jpg 009253.JPG 012181.JPG 11789.jpg b87ac04c22a75c601ed8190f06a8983d.jpeg 1443953082669.png tumblr_nltbmsioeC1u211k9o2_1280.jpg 0416_shibai16.jpg 4498.jpg theAnimeGallery_180211_600x849.jpg ikkitousen_by_sajikun-d3b08a8.jpg theAnimeGallery_144986_960x1569.jpg 1400959517545.jpg 12 (2).jpg 1445906748606.jpg 8 (1).jpg 4984949419.jpg 9 98494.jpg 009421.JPG 0413_shibai13.jpg 10555.jpg 22.jpg Trivia Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Kyosho Academy Category:Deceased